


A nightmare before Rhysand

by abuglady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuglady/pseuds/abuglady
Summary: A modern version of ACOTAR where Feyre is an arts student and it starts of with her meeting Tamlin when while shes at work at Rita's a popular local pub. Lots of drama and fluff.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers I really wanted to try a modern AU of them so I thought I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback I love hearing what you have to say.
> 
> All characters Belong to the Wonderful Amazing Sarah J Maas.

I was running through the halls of Prythian College, through the twisted corridors and down the millions of stairs hoping I would be on time to catch my bus in front of the mall. If I missed the bus I would have to run all the way to Rita's it wasn't that far and I would make it but I had no desire to run through the snow and ice that had been building up over the last few months. Luckily as I exited the building, I still saw my friend Lucian waiting at the bus stop.

He took the same bus as me just a little further from Rita's, we had become good friends during our freshman English class that we had both taken as an elective. We didn't have any courses together now, but we still met up a couple time a week to go to the mall or get lunch.

He was motioning for me to hurry because he could see the bus coming up the street, I picked up my pace almost slipping but I did make it just in time.

"Hey, what time are you working till at Rita's I was going to maybe hang out there with a couple friends if you wanted to join us after your shift."

"Sure, I finish at 9."

We talked for a few more minutes then I saw my stop coming up and hoped of the bus saying a quick goodbye to Lucian.

When I walked into work just before 1 it was still busy with the lunch rush and probably wouldn't die down again for a while. I quickly changed in the back and came out just in time before my shift started.

"Hey, Feyre you got tables 1 through 7, I'm going on break" my co-worker Alis shouted at me.

"Got it".

On Alis' way to the back she gave me a playful shove and said, "Well what are you waiting for." I just laughed and shoved her back.

After that I got right to work on checking on my customers. I loved this job, loved talking with all the people, loved being friends with all my co-workers, it also payed a lot better than most of my previous jobs. I worked my shift with no issues and had some fries on my break, before I knew it the clock struck nine and I was ready to party.

I had seen Lucian walk in at around 8:30 and waved, he had a large group of people with him that I only sort of knew. I recognized Tamlin and Ianthe but didn't really know the others. I quickly changed and re did my hair into a messy bun, then I went over and found an empty between Lucian and Tamlin. I had only met Tamlin a couple of times he seemed nice enough and Lucian was always hanging out with him.

"Hey Feyre. How was your shift?" Lucian said next to me.

"It was good thanks"

"Oh, and Feyre this is Bron, Hart, Ianthe, Maggie and Tamlin." Lucian said going around the table.

The waiter came over a girl I didn't know very well, and I asked for a rum and coke.

The night was starting of well with some easy conversation, Ianthe taking most charge, but I didn't mind I was happy to just follow along. I also noticed Tamlin giving me long looks and trying to start side conversations with me. He was nice enough I supposed. He was also quite good looking he was tall, muscled, he had long blond hair, and intense green eyes. I can't say that I wasn't interested.

When we finished some appetizers and I was a few drinks in Tamlin asked me to dance and with no good reason to turn him down I said yes. So, we danced, and danced, and danced. I spent of my time dancing with Tamlin but I did get the chance to dance with Lucian and some of the others. Overall it was a good night and when it was time to go home, I felt like I was on a cloud.

I was waiting for the bus when I heard Tamlin come up behind me, "Hey".

"Hey", I said back.

"Is there any chance that maybe I could get your number? I had a lot of fun tonight and would love to do it again sometime."

"Hand me your phone then." I said a small smile starting to bloom on my lips.

Sure, enough he unlocked his phone and handed it over. We hugged and said goodbye when I saw my bus coming. I had just found a seat when my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Just making sure you weren't playing me" I heard a familiar voice through the phone. Sure, enough I looked back and saw Tamlin in the distance on his phone.

"No, I would never do that", I said knowing full well that I have.

He just laughed and then said, "So what's standard these days do I still have to wait three days or is three hours long enough."

"I don't know you should probably do some research; you wouldn't want to sound to desperate would you."

He chuckled, "Alright I'll get back to you as soon as I figure that out."

"Well goodbye for now" I said not sure how to end the conversation.

"Goodbye Feyre"

The rest of the way home I had a little smile on my lips and decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he didn't wait three days.

I walked in the door to find Nesta and my dad yelling again in the entrance way, her anger wasn't the patient type no when she was angry about something, she would let you know. It seemed to be what she was doing right now. This wasn't a rare seen to walk in on, but it was later than usual.

I didn't have the energy to deal with them and I was still a little drunk from the Rita's, so I just walked past them like I hadn't seen anything and collapsed onto my bed. I shared a room with Nesta and Elain, Elain was currently getting ready for bed and eavesdropping on Nesta and our Father.

"How was work?"

"Good" I said slightly muffled because my face was stuffed into a pillow.

"What did you do after?" Elain said.

"Dance and dance."

"Dance with anyone special?" she asked giving me a little nudge in the shoulder.

"No" I said dragging out the syllable.

"Liar"

I rolled over to look at her, she was giving me the older sister raised eyebrow look that I knew meant she wouldn't stop prying till she got answers.

"Fine maybe I did meet someone."

"And"

"He has my number", was all I offered.

"Fine be that way I'll just pry it out of you when your sober." She said with another nudge. "Go change before Nesta gets back"

I groaned but stood up and went to my draw which I had painted with the night sky and pulled out some fresh pyjamas and went to change and brush my teeth. Since we three shared a bed it was hard to get away with passing out drunk on the bed without getting yelled at by Nesta. I crawled under the covers in the middle Elain already tucked into the corner. I didn't even hear Nesta storm in I slept so heavily and quickly.

The next day was Saturday and I didn't have to wake up early to get to school and didn't have work till later, so I slept in. I didn't get up till 11 when I finally dragged myself into the shower, I really should have showered the night before, but I wasn't sure I could stay awake.

I had a lovely slow morning, Elain and Nesta had gone out and my dad was just sitting readying a book in the living room. I hoped that one day it would be like this all the time then I could have time to paint and focus more on school instead of having to work crazy hours to keep us afloat. My dad hadn't worked in years not since he had gambled away all the money he had made from his business, the most he did to help was fill out financial aid forms the rest was on me.

I took care of Nesta and Elain, I had made my mom a promise to take of them before she passed from pancreatic cancer. I don't know why she asked me but that's not important now, now I just had to keep going. Elain I could get along with most of the time but sometimes it made me so angry how naïve she could be of our situation, and Nesta I rarely if ever got along with. Any time I tried to defend myself it just fueled her anger more; I had given up trying a long time ago.

After I cleaned up breakfast, I got a message on my phone and smiled because it was from Tamlin.

Tamlin: Sorry but I don't know if I'm capable of waiting three days. Lunch?

Feyre: Impatient, are we?

Tamlin: Perhaps but I don't see you pulling away wither.

Feyre: Fair enough.

Tamlin: So, lunch?

Feyre: When? Where?

Tamlin: I'll pick you up at 2. Location is yet to be determined.

Feyre: Alright see you then.

I had work later in the evening from 6-11 but I figured 4 hours would be plenty of time. I finished cleaning up the kitchen then set to picking an outfit and getting ready for lunch. I only had one hour left so I had to get ready relatively quickly.

I ended up just going with some nice jeans that I borrowed from Elain and a nice sweater. I put on some light make up and grabbed a large bag that I could fit my work uniform into. When it was 5 minutes to two, I put my boots, coat, and scarf on and started to wait by the door so he wouldn't have to wait for me.

I waited and waited and waited at 2:30 I sat down and picked up a book taking off my winter gear. When the I looked at the clock and it said 3:00pm I was about to go into my room when I heard a knock at the door.

I got the door quickly and found a smiling Tamlin.

"Well clearly you weren't that desperate to see me since you're an hour late."

He just shrugged and said, "sorry must have lost track of time."

I put my boots, coat and scarf back on and left without saying goodbye.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the mall, there is a nice soup place that I have been wanting to try."

When we got to the car, he opened my door for me before getting in. I was still a little upset over him being late but that was quickly fading.

"So, how do you know Lucian?" I asked after a while.

"Our families have been close for a long time, when things got bad at his house when he was a kid, he used to stay with us. His dad and brothers weren't very good to him and my mom had started to notice and invited him over more and more. Then we became good friends." He responded, "He told me you two met in English class. What's an art student doing in an English class?"

"We'll I like to read so I thought it would be an easy credit to get, but it turns out it wasn't I think Lucian might have carried me through." I said laughing, remembering the way he used to look over my papers with his horrible red pens. "What are you studying?"

"I'm just about to finish law school the I'll go work at my dad's firm." He said a slight scowl forming on his lips.

"You seem excited about that." I said back, he just let out a short laugh.

"I would much rather of had gone into music, way less paperwork." He said with a quick glance in my direction.

"Oh yeah. What instruments do you play? Or are you a singer?" I tried to imagine him as a singer and was having a hard time.

"I mostly play the guitar put I can do a little on the drums and I'm not bad on the piano. Sorry no singing."

"Are you in a band?"

"Not currently my dad says it's too distracting from school and I should be more focused." He said the last part in what I assume was an imitation of his dad. He looked over and I laughed at the silly look he had on his face. "What are going to do after you finish your art program?"

"Paint? Possibly starve." I said laughing, "I don't really know but I wanted to do something that made me happy, and maybe that makes me selfish, but I don't really feel like that's the worst thing at this point in time."

I looked over at him to see his green eyes already watching me, "Don't ever feel bad doing something you love." I wondered if he was speaking from experience with his music and gave him a sad smile.

It wasn't long before we got to the mall and I was once again exposed to the horrible cold. It was busy, so we had to park far away, Tamlin caught me blowing into my mitten less hands to warm them and took my hand and wrapped his warm hand around it. My other hand was frozen, but I wasn't about to complain.

The contact was sending delicious sparks up my arm and I was a little sad when he let go to open the door for me. I was about to get the other door for him, but he ran up ahead of me to grab it ever the gentlemen.

The heating of the mall quickly heated my frozen self and I had to take of my coat, yet another reason winter was horrible always carrying all your winter gear everywhere. I had seen the soup place before Lucian, and I had even thought about trying it but opted for the food court instead whenever we were here.

It was a nice restaurant we got a small booth near the back and ordered, I got a cheap chicken noodle soup not planning on letting him pay for my meal and he got a dumpling soup.

When the soup came it was huge enough to share between 3 people, I ate until I was stuffed a steady conversation settling over us. We talked mostly about our classes and I was having a really good time. He easily made me laugh and he seemed easy to talk to.

After we finished, we walked around the mall for a while I told him about my shift, and he said he would drop me of when I needed to go. We walked close together our hands bumping occasionally and eventually he just took my hand. Neither of us really bought anything just happy enjoying each others company.

Time flied and I was sad when we got to his car because it meant the ending of our date. I could tell he was going a little slow as well not wanting the date to end either. It didn't take long to get to Rita's I gave Tamlin a quick hug even though I could see him eyeing my lips, but I wasn't quite ready to go there yet. I walked into work with a brilliant smile on my face and I couldn't wait to talk to Alis about it when she got here at 7.

The first part of my shift felt slow until while I waited to tell Alis all about it and when she finally got there it got super busy so there wasn't a moment to talk. She could see the excitement on my face and the few moments we got together she started asking questions.

So, over the shift I slowly told her all about my date, not including him being late because I knew that Alis would disapprove of that. When we finished and were in the back grabbing are stuff she asked, "So, when are you seeing him next?"

"I don't know yet. Soon I hope."

When I got home Elain and Nesta where still out, so I just got ready for bed and spread out in the middle of the bed like a star fish enjoying the rare moment of solitude. I slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers just wanted to give a slight warning for assault in this chapter just to be safe, I hope you enjoy it please leave a comment I love to hear what you think.
> 
> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas

Over the next month Tamlin and I steadily went out, we went to the mall, we went for walks and watched the snow slowly fade together. My days were packed with school, work and Tamlin, I hardly had time for anything else and I didn't really mind.

I was just finishing up work and then he was going to take me to a celebration for fire night and I couldn't wait. I hadn't really been able to attend before because I was always working or I didn't have anyone to go with, Ianthe and Lucian had been many times, so I got lots of details. Apparently, their would-be large fires good music and food.

Tonight, would be a good time to finally kiss Tamlin, we had been taking things excruciatingly slow and I was finally ready to pick up the pace. I finished wiping down my tables and packed up my stuff, and then I was out the door. Tamlin was already waiting for me in his familiar Honda, I hoped in brushing the little bit of snow on my boots.

"Hey, how was work?"

"It was good. It was really busy; everyone was having their pre fire night party it seemed."

"You ready for tonight." He said looking over at me a little smile paying on his lips.

"I don't know am I."

Fire night was held on a massive field still a little white with the last of winter stubbornly holding on. There were already massive fires lit and people walking around in their light spring coats even though it was still to cold for them. There were also large tables set up with snacks and drinks for us to enjoy. Tamlins dad was a big investor for the event so we didn't have to worry about paying for tickets on our way in.

When we got out of the car the sound of the drums hit me drawing me closer to the party. I smiled at Tamlin took his hand and practically ran to join the revelry. I could hear him laughing behind me.

When we got to so close to the drums that you could feel the reverberations in your chest and the fires were so close that I was sweating in my large coat despite the cold, Tamlin wrapped his hands around my waist and we started dancing. He was smiling down at me and he held me so close I could feel his chest against mine.

Eventually Lucian and Ianthe found us, Lucian looking very pleased to not be alone with Ianthe anymore. I could tell Ianthe liked him and I couldn't quite figure out why Lucian didn't return her feelings. Not long after they arrived Ianthe pulled me into a conversation about it.

"I just don't get why he won't get the hint." She was saying.

"Well you know what happened before when he fell in love."

"Ya but he's gone out with people since."

"Well maybe he knows starting something with you could be something more serious that he isn't ready for."

"I guess." She said a sad smile on her face. "Come on Feyre lets get back to the party."

"Actually, do you know where I could find the washrooms?"

"Yeah, there just down the road, we should be around the refreshments when your done." Then she went of towards the refreshments.

It was a little far to the washrooms from the fires and I was all alone when I heard a group of people come up behind me. I tried to quicken my pace when I felt a cold spindly hand grab my arm in a crushing grip. I whirled around and found a man smiling like the devil behind me, his teeth were partly rotted, he had dark greasy hair his friends weren't any batter.

"It's dangerous for you to be wandering all alone at night." The first one said to me. His grip on my arm doubled and he dragged me of the path. I tried screaming but everyone was so far away, and the music covered up any hope of my cries being heard. I fought against them when they pushed me up against a tree and started touching me.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." A deep voice called that I couldn't quite see. When the man that dragged me hear saw the owner of that voice, he immediately let go a small shudder going though his body. "Thanks for finding her for me."

Then I was being pulled back to the path by strong reassuring hands. When we got back to the lit path, I was shocked by the beauty of the person who had just saved me from what had been about to happen. He had hair so black hair, he had tan skin and the most enchanting blue eyes so dark they were nearly violet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah thanks, it's good you came when you did." I said with a weak smile. I looked over at him and found genuine concern written on his face, that surprised me.

We walked in a heavy silence on our way back to the party. "Did you come with any friends." He asked trying to make the situation less awkward and I would have thought it was just him trying to get rid of me except the look on his face held actual concern.

"Yeah their just by the refreshments table, I should be fine from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you" He was already turning his back to go but for some reason I couldn't let him go just yet. "It was really nice what you did"

"I would have done it for anyone" he said, and then he was gone.

I found my friends by the refreshments and for the rest of the evening I stuck tight to Tamlins side never going too far. He didn't seem to mind especially with the little suggestive touches I kept giving him, the events from earlier already fading from my mind.

We left shortly after the music stopped and the fires started to die down, they were already taking down the sponsored by Spring Law and tomorrow it would be restored to its usual state.

I decided not to tell anyone what happened especially not Tamlin I didn't want it to ruin the fun that he was having, and I knew it would just make him angry. We climbed into his car Ianthe and Lucian already in their cars, Tamlin blasted the heating and I put my hands in front of the vent to try and warm them up. When he noticed my feeble attempt at warming my hands be wrapped his own already warm hands around mine and drew me towards him. We slowly inched closer together he whispered my name and then his lips were on mine.

The kiss was slow at first but when I brought my hands up around his neck and I started pulling the hair at his neck he deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth for him, and his tongue swept in, his lips were soft and warm against my own. He slowly started making his way from my mouth to my chin, then my neck. He unzipped my coat and shrugged it of behind me giving him better access.

When he got to where my chin meets my shoulder he bit down hard, hard enough to bruise. I would have made him stop if it hadn't felt so good, I almost wanted him to do it in other places even knowing I would have to cover it up tomorrow.

After he let go of my neck, he sat up straight to face me an almost proud smile on his face. "We should probably get you home." He said pulling my thoughts back to the present. I gave him a little nod and then we were of.

It wasn't a very long drive, not nearly long enough to enjoy the little suggestive looks Tamlin kept giving me. He had put his hand on my knee, and it was slowly creeping its way up closer to where I wanted it. I had half a mind to tell him to pull over and to take me in his car, but it was late, and I knew Elain was probably waiting up for me. When we pulled up to my door, I gave Tamlin a quick kiss goodbye, and made my way into the house.

It was late, later than I had realized according to the clock it was almost 3, it was a good thing I didn't have to work tomorrow instead I had just planned to hang out with Tamlin and Lucian again. Elain was in the living room where she had probably been waiting for me for hours, she was asleep with a book lying on her chest.

I gently shook her awake, "Elain, Elain" she opened her tired eyes slowly.

"Oh, what time is it?"

"Almost 3."

"Damn. How was fire night? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great." I said thinking about our moment in the car on the drive home a glowing smile blooming on my face.

I led her into our room Nesta already asleep, Elain crawled into bed and it wasn't long before I heard her breathing even out, the sound of a deep sleep. I grabbed my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A little smile on my lips still, when I was done, I crawled into our bed next to Elain and closed my eyes.

I was back in the woods, a cool wind cutting through my thick coat and there were hands, hands all over me. They were peeling of my coat and feeling the shape of me through my clothes, cold spindly prodding fingers. They lifted the hem of my shirt and their hands dug in so hard that they would leave bruises.

I tried fighting and screaming but no one would come, there was the sounds of the party in the background so far away. I kept swatting at the hands and trying to kick them away, but they just kept grabbing and taking.

After a while I started to stop fighting my screams fading and my arms failing at keeping them at bay. I was about to stop entirely when I saw deep blue eyes, and for some reason I was able to keep going.

I sat bolt upright Elain and Nesta letting out a little groan at the movement but still not waking, my shirt was stuck to my back with sweat. I crawled out of bed and out of the room needing to get some air. I went to the bathroom to splash my face with cool water and change out of my sweaty pyjamas. I had to keep repeating to myself, nothing happened, nothing happened til I was finally calm.

In the light of the bathroom I could see the evidence of everything that had happened, I could see bruises forming from the hands that grabbed me, and already a dark purple bruise had formed on my neck where Tamlin bit me earlier. I was suddenly very glad that things hadn't gone further.

I climbed back into bed cuddled a little closer to Elain from before and went to sleep this time with no nightmares.

Deciding what to wear the next day was a little bit of a conundrum since the weather was nice today and the sun was out, I didn't want to wear a huge coat that would cover the mark on my neck. Tried covering it with make up but it still wasn't enough to cover the ugly purpling bruise. In the end I borrowed one of Elains scarfs, it would be hot but doable.

Tamlin came to pick me up around 1:30, he eyed my scarf with a small smirk playing on his lips, I just gave him a little shove when I got close enough. He grabbed the hand that I had set on his shoulder to shove him and he pulled me towards him now a bright smile on his face. I smiled back at him and then I felt his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I went on my toes to kiss him deeper. To abruptly he pulled away.

With his hair now disheveled and his eyes glazed over he said, "We should really get going Lucian will be waiting on us." He gave one last squeeze of my hand and walked over to his car. While we were driving, he kept on giving me small glances a smile broadening on his face, it was making me feel giddy, just his presence was making me happy.

When we got to the mall Lucian was indeed waiting for us his russet eyes almost rolled back completely into his head when he saw us coming our hands linked together. "Is this how it's going to be now, you to ogling each other while I third wheel. I knew it was a bad idea to put you two together."

Just to annoy Lucian more I pulled Tamlin against me and crashed my lips into his, and I could hear him laughing against me at Lucians frustrated groan. When we let go of each other Tamlin took my and again and pulled me a little closer together than we had been before.

We shopped around for a while I didn't really buy anything trying to be careful with my money, but I still had a lot of fun. We made up a game where we would each try and find the craziest thing in the store and try it on. Currently Lucian was winning, Tamlin and I kept on getting to distracted sneaking around with each other.

Currently we were hiding behind a rack of clothing I kept on trying to look through the clothes to find my ridiculous thing but Tamlin kept on tickling me from behind.

"You're gonna lose if you don't even try to find anything."

"I'll just steal yours."

I gave him a playful shove and he went of to look at a nearby stand, but it wasn't long before he came back seeming to of had given up. I was about to tell him to go and keep looking when Lucian came up to us and we both burst out laughing. He was wearing sunglasses that were to sparkly pink flamingos kissing each other, the eyes where located in the body of the flaming goes and their necks and feet stuck out.

"I win", Lucian stated and then he took of the sunglasses. Tamlin and I burst out laughing once again at the pink glitter that remained all over Lucians face.

"What, what's so funny," Lucian made his way over to a mirror and started rubbing at the sparkles on his face put they wouldn't come of they just kept spreading. Now most of the customers and the workers were glaring at us so we made quick exit.

"You guys hungry?" Tamlin asked.

Lucian just gave a dramatic nod and then Tamlin started to lead us towards that little soup shop that Tamlin had taken us to on our first date, I smiled a little at the memory. That had felt so long ago over the last month I had become so close to Tamlin it feels like I've known him forever.

We walked in and got a booth by the back, I ordered the chicken noodle soup again, remembering how I had stretched it for days not sharing with anybody. When the waiter placed my bowl in front of me, I almost groaned at the delicious smell. I grabbed my spoon and dove in promptly spilling soup all over my scarf. I didn't even think about it when I tossed it beside me, but when I looked back, I saw Lucians eyes staring at the spot on my neck.

"What happened to your neck Feyre?" He asked.

Deciding that I wasn't going to let myself be embarrassed about it I said, "You should really be asking Tamlin that question."

"Tamlin what exactly happened to Feyre's neck, she seemed perfectly intact when I said goodbye last night."

"I bit her." Tamlin said his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"You what?"

"I bit her", at that Lucian let out a roar of laughter.

The rest of our lunch was lovely the occasional crude comment coming from Lucian keeping the mood light and fun. After we left each of us with out take out packages in hand, we said goodbye to Lucian and started the walk back to Tamlins car.

We climbed into his Honda "I had a lot of fun today, and yesterday. Thanks for bringing me along", I said.

He looked over and grabbed my hand, "Feyre I really like you and if you don't mind, I think I'm going to keep bringing you along."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend." The word girlfriend sounded so strange on my lips; I hadn't really been anyone's girlfriend before. Yes, I had dated before, but it had never really felt like a true relationship, with Isaac Hale it had just been casual sleeping together no emotional connection. The others before him didn't really feel like anything especially not now that I could compare them with my relation ship with Tamlin.

"I know we haven't really discussed it but yes, I think that's exactly what I'm asking."

I didn't even respond I just bent awkwardly over the console and crashed my lips not his, when I started leaving little kisses all over his face and down his neck he said, "I'll take that as a yes then, girl friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers I hope you enjoy this chapter things are finally starting to get exciting, please leave a comment and tell me what you think I love reading them =)
> 
> All character belong to Sarah J Maas

Being Tamlins girlfriend was amazing he was taking care of me like nobody else had, he bought me painting supplies, gave me rides to school and he even helped my dad out financially. I had told him many times that he didn't need to, but he just kept on saying it was an investment. He also said, "how am I supposed to spend any time with you if you're always working?"

I had just laughed when he said that, it was nice not having to work as many hours giving me more time to focus on school and Tamlin. He was pushing for me to stop working entirely and just let him support me. I wouldn't quit though we hadn't been in a relationship that long that I would ask him to support me and my family, it seemed ridiculous just thinking about it.

I currently had my head resting on his chest we were in his small apartment we had just watched something on Netflix but truthfully I hadn't really been paying attention I was too busy exploring Tamlins mouth with my tongue and enjoying the warmth of his hands seeping into the skin at my hips. When Tamlin saw the credits rolling his hands tightened on my hips and then I was being flipped so he was on top of me grinning like a fool.

He brought those lips down onto me hard, desperately, the air around us went taught. We still hadn't done it yet despite all that he had done for me, it felt like we had been together for ages but it had barely been 3 months, I could feel how bad he wanted to do it now against my stomach. The feeling making my blood boil I needed to feel him.

I moved my hands below his shirt taking long strokes down his stomach lower and lower each time. It was making him growl in my ear his hands trying to figure out my bra beneath my shirt. The clasps were in the front and he still hadn't figured it out yet. After a while he tore of my shirt trying to get a better look at the thing.

When he gave me a confused look when he was no clasps, I burst out laughing.

"How does this thing come off" He was laughing to now.

I just reached up and undid the clever little clasp in the front looking into his eyes the whole time. I shrugged out of the bra my top bare before him I heard his breathing get ragged and then he was practically tacking me.

I barely got his shirt of in the frenzy it had taken me palming him through his pants to get him to look up from my breast long enough to get it off.

When his kissing started to make its way down my body his hand gripped the hem of my jeans and yanked them off. His pants followed shorty after.

We stayed in his bed almost all day, after we had finished, we had just laid there holding each other and restarting the movie that neither of us had been paying any attention to before. He drove me to my shift at Rita's a little groan leaving his mouth when I started climbing out of the car, I leaned over to his seat and gave him a little peck on the lips and got out of the car.

I could still see his slight frown when I looked back before entering, it was absurd wasn't it letting him take care of me we had barely started dating and he already was doing so much for me. I couldn't not yet.

I walked into work greeted by a smiling Alis and got right to work busing tables, my shift was flying by when I saw long blonde hair and a pair of dark green eyes watching me from a booth across from my area. Was he watching me? I was starting to storm over when Alis caught my arm, "What's wrong you look ready for murder?"

"I think Tamlin is watching me, it that crazy, we just barely started dating."

Now Tamlin noticed my stalking over and stood up getting ready to defend himself, typical law student always ready for a fight. "Tamlin what are you doing here, have you been here the whole time" I said louder than necessary causing lots of curious eyes to slide towards us.

"I, just something happened at my dad's firm and I wanted to know nobody was coming after you."

"Well you could have warned me. How long have you been here?"

"Since your shift started." He looked at me slightly guiltily. "I was worried you already know what I think about this place, anything could have happened to you alone."

"Tamlin, I'm not alone you can go home I'll be fine I can get a ride with Alis after my shift."

"Come on Feyre I can take care of you, you don't need to work here anymore, soon I'll be at what's left of my dad's firm and I can take care of you. Let me take care of you."

"Tamlin, we just started dating give me more time." Angry tears were forming at the back of my eyes, people were staring now, and I would be lucky if I even had a job at the end of the night. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore I just wanted him to go. I felt Alis wrap her arm around my shoulders and then I was being guided to the break room.

I barely noticed the sound of the door slamming shut from Tamlins storming of. I went to the bathroom trying to calm myself down before I had to face everyone again especially Rita. She had offered me this job where I got paid better than any job I had before, and I did not want to let her down.

I opened the door ready to go to Rita's office ready to beg for my job, the job that Tamlin just wanted me to throw away. I knocked on the door to her office and heard a faint "come in". Her office was small but lovely she had pictures all over her walls of happy customers and her family.

"Oh, hi Feyre are you alright I saw what happened?"

I started apologizing for making a massive scene and when I looked up, I could see a tenderness in her eyes. "Feyre it's not a big deal I'm not going to fire you, your boyfriend however is no longer welcome in this establishment." She came around her desk and gave me a quick but tender hug, "now go home your shift has officially ended and I expect you at your shift tomorrow."

I gave her a grateful smile and left her office; I got some strange looks from the others in the break room. I could tell Alis wanted to say something and I would hear about it later. Based on how my day had started I had not expected it to turn this sour. I was reminded of just how sour it went when I looked at my phone and found dozens of messages from Tamlin. Calls, texts, voicemail and even emails.

I just turned it all off and went out to catch the bus it was the second last one for the day and I did not want to miss it. I said a quick goodbye to Alis promising to talk to her tomorrow and made y way to the bus stop.

Thankfully I didn't see a Honda outside, and I could just wait in peace for a few moments for my bus. It was an uneventful ride home and when I got home, I went straight to sleep not really caring about what else was going on around me. If I had looked, I would have noticed the way my dad was stumbling a little bit more than usual the way Nesta was scolding him a little more than usual the slight worry that was creeping into Elains eyes.

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of chaos all around me someone shattered the window by throwing a brick through it a brick that now lay at my feet. A note was strapped to it.

"Bring us the money Archeron or it will be much more than just you who pays. Bring the money at noon you know where"

I sprung out of the bed ready to yell at whoever had caused this I was ready to throttle Nesta when my dad walked in. "Oh, Feyre I'm so sorry, I just gambled a little and before I knew it, I owed them a huge debt. I need help." He said sobbing.

In that moment I just wanted the world to stop for a minute it all felt so wrong having everyone look at me so expectantly to just make all their problems go away. I wanted to yell, to scream anything to put things back in order. I thought about what Tamlin said about taking care of me and it didn't seem so bad suddenly, to have that, to not have to hold everything together anymore.

After a few minutes of starring of into the distance everything came back into focus, I started getting dressed. "How much? And where?" I said not even looking up from gathering my clothes.

"5,000$ and it's at spring court park." With that I walked out the door.

Over the years I had slowly been hiding small amounts of my paycheck in case of something like this, just in case he ever gambled again. It had made us have to spread things even thinner but for now I was glad of it, I still remember when they broke in and shattered his leg. Elain and Nesta hidden in our room leaving me crying for them to stop.

I shook of the memory and went into the garage to grab my stack as well as a small knife I knew I would probably end up hurting myself with it, but it felt reassuring to have.

I grabbed a bus and then I was off hoping to just get this over with. My stash was 1500$ short I just hoped it would be enough. I felt like a drone my movements calculated and steady, yet my anger was simmering down low in my gut, it was nothing like Nesta's hot anger that my father was experiencing no this was cold and deadly.

I was clutching my bag so tight my knuckles where white, my head was in such a cloud that I barely felt myself standing up and getting of the bus. The cool wind finally snapping me out of my trance, I didn't exactly now where I was supposed to drop of the money and I now wished I had stayed a little longer to get some more details.

I was a little early, so I walked around the park trying to figure out how I was supposed to do this. The longer I waited and walked the more my nerves started to fry, I was about to drop money to some strange dudes in a part like in the movies, it felt kind of ridiculous.

I was walking when I felt a cold clammy hand wrap around my upper arm and he pulled me into his chest, "I wasn't expecting a pretty thing like you to be dropping of the money." He said into my hair and I could feel him chuckling.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do" He said ripping my bag out of my hands. "Hmm, this doesn't look quite like the 5000$ she asked for." He said this with a horrible grin spreading across his face showing of his rotted teeth. It almost wasn't a surprise when a bag went over my head, my hands and feet were zip tied together and I was thrown into what felt like a trunk.

I tried to calm my breathing to focus but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't calm my hyperventilating. The back on my head making it hard for me to breath I tried moving around but there was no space and my hands and feet were useless tied together.

Somehow, I always knew I would probably die like this, like a fool trying to fix my dads mistakes, a fitting end to a pathetic life. The thought made me laugh a little the feeling of the car stopping bringing me back to reality back to my inevitable death waiting for me outside of this trunk.

Those clammy hand pulled me out and pulled the bag of my head, my eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light. The first thing I really noticed was the smell it smelled damp and stale like a gross basement, there were no windows just dim lights handing from the high ceiling. It was a very large room with two large chairs sitting at the front and a crowd of people at the sides.

"Ah Mr. Attor, what have you brought me now." A strong female voice said that voice silenced everyone else in the room, a pin dropping silence.

"Just what you asked for, that was Tamlin's bitch of course." Tamling, but what could this possibly have to do with him, I looked over again at the chairs and saw the source of that strong female voice, she had long red hair and she wasn't very pretty but she made up for it with the way she could command the room, and in the other chair. I couldn't believe it, the long blond hair and green eyes that were watching me.

What on earth had I just gotten myself in to. Mr. Attor shoved me forward again closer and closer to those chairs. "Oh, Tamlin dating a sad skinny thing like that no wonder you didn't want me to meet her." She put her hand on Tamlins knee and started sliding it up, his face was now stone not even flinching as her hand traveled further north.

"Well, what should I do with you then." She said with a wicked grin.

I tried to get Tamlinn's attention to try and get some idea of what was going on, but he wouldn't even look at me anymore. I looked over at the crowd of people and familiar russet eyes caught my attention, Lucian.

I mustered up some courage and looked back at the red headed lady and asked, "what do you want from me?" It didn't come out with the bite I wanted it to but it would do.

"What your precious Tamlin hasn't told you anything?" She scoffed. "Well I guess you better get caught up, care to share Tamlin." She looked over at him, but he just kept on looking forward with the same stony expression.

"Hmmf, guess I have to do everything myself. Well Tamlins poor daddy got arrested for murder putting him in charge of spring law that is of course when he gets more experience, meaning I'm in charge in the mean while I also have some other law firms but I need to make sure blondie over here doesn't throw me out the moment he gets the spot. Which means I need you out of the way to get into his pants here." She said the last part with a horrific smirk.

I really didn't know what to think, I felt like I had just met Tamlin, I knew I liked him probably even loved him even though I wasn't ready to admit it yet. Yes, he could be overprotective sometimes, but it was nice feeling taken care of. I scrapped together any bit of bravado that I could and looked up into her eyes and said, "well what's it going to take for the two of to walk out of here together and for you to quit your job."

"Well I must say that you must have quite the pair to not just leave running. For that I'll give you this, if you complete three tasks of my choosing then you two can leave or you answer a riddle at any time and Ill let you walk right there and then."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Alright Mr. Attor why don't you give our guest an appropriate welcome to under the mountain."

"It would be my pleasure, Amarantha."

I looked up at Tamlin and saw him stiffen a little as a knee collided with my stomach, I think it was his elbow that hit me in the face next and blood sprayed, I felt in rushing in my mouth. At his next blow I was on the floor curled up trying to protect my head. One more kick aimed just right hit me in the back of the head knocking me, I just assumed she was going to kill me instead of going through with our deal.

I woke for a few seconds what I think was a few minutes later being dragged by the legs across the floor. There was so much pain all over my body that I quickly drifted back into unconsciousness.


End file.
